


Saved Souls

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Shadowhunters Episode Tie-Ins [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cuddles, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e08 A Heart of Darkness, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: S03E08, but with established Malace and Catarizzy. Isabelle gets Catarina to back Magnus up and help him, leading to a different outcome of the episode.





	Saved Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Saved Souls || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Saved Souls

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, aftermath of torture, protectiveness, cuddles, f/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Catarina/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Catarina Loss, Lilith

Summary: Prompt: "This episode hurt so good please gimme Malace to fix it?".

S03E08, but with established Malace. Magnus gets some help from Catarina and thus, they don't let Lilith overpower them. Jace is safely returned to his boyfriends.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Saved Souls_

The first time Isabelle met Catarina was at the hospital, when the investigations against the Owl were still in their babyshoes. The charming nurse had instantly caught her interest.

They kept in touch afterward, Cat had asked to be kept updated on the case.

And then they talked. About more than just the case. Isabelle felt understood by the warlock, in a way she wasn't quite used to. Yes, Alec and Jace tried their best, but they were too close to her. To them, she would always be their little sister they needed to worry about. Catarina was a neutral party with a different kind of insight. There was no pity, but also no sugarcoating.

Isabelle had been a bit surprised when Catarina had asked her out on a date. After the initial surprise, she found herself quite eager though. And she had a great time too. For the first time, Isabelle got to gush about all the science and even the gross details of her autopsies without her partner cringing or getting bored. Instead, Catarina was intrigued and she offered just as fascinating stories for Isabelle to absorb. It was amazing and the second date filled soon after.

Of course, everything had to crash and burn for Isabelle when it was revealed that Jace was the Owl – that Lilith, Mother of Demons, was possessing Jace because he had _died_ and Clary had used the Angel's wish to bring Jace back, leaving him vulnerable to Lilith's influence.

Magnus and Alec were out of their minds with worry and guilt – they should have seen it, they should have been able to tell the difference. Magnus, in particular, was guilty because he had made the potion used to break Jace's love for Clary when he had apparently found enough power to break her influence when she had tried to make him murder his sister.

"Kitten. I didn't expect you to call me today", stated Catarina pleased.

Isabelle flushed at the nickname and cleared her throat, glad she had left the loft before making the call. "Cat, I need a favor, babe. Can you come to the loft? To help Magnus?"

"Who needs the favor now? You or Magnus?", asked Catarina, sounding more serious.

"Magnus is planning on doing something really dangerous and I'm... not sure if it's not too much", whispered Isabelle. "It's a lot of magic and... and I'd feel better if you were there, to back him up."

"At the loft? I'll be there in a moment. Just let me drop Madzie off at Tessa's", replied Catarina.

"Thank you", sighed Isabelle with a small smile.

/break\

Magnus' eyes were clouded with fear, regret and sadness as he looked out over the city. He understood Alec's reasoning. He understood that Alec would give everything to save the second half of his soul. Magnus had always known Jace would be Alec's top priority – and Magnus would always support Alec in that. It was the fear of losing not just Jace, but also Alec, that gripped Magnus' heart. After so long, Magnus had finally given his heart again, to a pair of beautiful, stubborn, strong and mesmerizing parabatai. He didn't know if he could handle it to lose them both. He still couldn't believe that he and Alec had been so preoccupied with everything else to not notice what had been wrong with Jace. Magnus blamed... so many different things for that.

Most of all himself and Alec. Their stupid outfall over the Soul Sword and Magnus joining the Seelie Queen. The break-up between them had shifted their dynamics and put Jace into an awkward position of dating two men who had literally just broken up with each other. Jace had moved out of the loft, because he didn't want to favor Magnus over Alec – but he also moved into an own, new room instead of sharing with Alec, because he also didn't want to favor Alec over Magnus. Part of Magnus felt like they had unintentionally ended up punishing their blonde with their break-up.

Not sharing a bed and a home with Jace had put some distance between them and given Jace more opportunity to hide his troubles from them. Alec was so swamped in the whole paper-work of Valentine being dead. Magnus had been so preoccupied with having lost his High Warlock position and yes – with drowning his sorrows in alcohol. If anything, this whole situation was a wake-up call. Magnus had been drinking _so much_ to care less and this was the result. His judgment had been clouded and he had just handed out a dangerous, strong potion to _Lilith_ , without any background check, because he hadn't cared enough and he had been in a cocktail or two too much.

And partially, Magnus and Alec slowly rekindling their relationship had also been something Magnus had used as an explanation for Jace's odd behavior. That he pulled away from them because he wanted to give them time to properly figure things out, to prioritize getting through their issues first before they all could come fully together again.

"Magnus. Are you ready?", asked Catarina softly.

"No", sighed Magnus. "But I probably never will."

"Magnus...", started Catarina unsure, resting a hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"I can't lose them both, Catarina", whispered Magnus, voice breaking. "I only just found them. I..."

Sighing, Catarina pulled Magnus into a hug. "I know. You won't lose them. Isabelle will be with them and she will make sure to bring both of them back."

"I hope so", whispered Magnus, taking a deep breath and straightening up. "Okay. Let's do this."

/break\

"I don't look kindly on people who take what's mine", declared Lilith with cold eyes.

She tried to attack Magnus, but while Catarina kept the magic going, Magnus countered Lilith. "Funny. I wanted to say the exact same thing to you once we meet again."

She seemed genuinely surprised by his strength. But she shouldn't be. He was the son of Asmodeus, he was the _rightful_ High Warlock of Brooklyn – and he was majorly pissed, because that bitch had taken one of his lovers and done unspeakable things to him. His anger was fueling as he drove her back. Clearly, she had expected him to be weakened by the magic using. But now he was truly grateful Catarina was there to share her strength and magic with him, to keep it going as Magnus could fight off Lilith. Who knew what would have happened if he had been here, alone and undefended? It would have been _foolish_ and the only thing that had made him agree to do this had been his intense worry about his possessed lover. His eyes flashed as he pushed Lilith further and further, until she finally folded, seeing that a one-on-one approach was not going to go well, especially not once Catarina would join Magnus. She retreated, but Magnus was sure this wouldn't be the last thing they'd see of her. After reinforcing his wards, Magnus' attention snapped to the three unconscious Shadowhunters slowly coming to it.

/break\

"Three go in, three come out."

"No. No! Don't take them away too!"

"The only people I trust are Alec and Isabelle."

"Please. Please. I can't kill you too. _Please_."

"She's gonna come for me. She's never gonna let me go."

"Alec, I need you to kill me. Please, I've tried. I've tried so many times."

"Please don't let her take me again."

His own words were echoing in his head as Jace came to it. His heart was racing with fear. Would he be alone? Would... Would he be _with Lilith_? A whimper escaped his lips at the thought, as the thought of all the things she would make him do – the things she had made him do.

"Jace. Jace, it's alright. You're _home_. You're with us. Please open your eyes, please be _you_."

Alec's voice was so broken and desperate that Jace opened his eyes on instinct. The first thing he saw was Alec's face, leaning over him, looking so pleading. Gasping out, Jace lunged forward, right into his parabatai's arms. Alec's breath hitched as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jace, holding him as close as possible, breathing him in and chanting over and over again – _You're back, you're safe_. Jace repeated the words inside his mind and just held onto Alec.

"...J... Jace...", whispered Magnus cautiously, watching them.

"M... Magnus...?", asked Jace, voice small and frightened as he turned to look at Magnus with large, broken and hopeful eyes. "Magnus, you... you... brought me back...?"

"Of course, my angel", whispered Magnus gently. "Of course I did. Alec and I would never abandon you. We love you. We got you back, we'll protect you."

Jace let go of Alec with one arm to reach out for Magnus. Magnus gladly let Jace pull him in until all three of them were entangled. Isabelle watched them with a faint smile as she slowly gathered herself off the ground, with Catarina's help. The nurse pulled him into a brief kiss.

"Let's give them a little privacy?", offered Catarina softly.

Without the threesome noticing, the girls left. After what felt like an eternity spent on the floor, Magnus and Alec slowly gathered their blonde and they made their way toward the bathroom. Alec exchanged gentle kisses and caresses with Jace while Magnus peeled him out of his clothes. Magnus exchanged gentle kisses and caresses with Jace while Alec carefully cleaned Jace up with a soft sponge. Jace still looked like a frightened animal, which was why they split up to have one distract their blonde at all times and assure him he was safe. Once they were done, Magnus wrapped Jace up in the softest, fluffiest robes and together, all three of them headed toward the bedroom.

"Is... Is this really real?", asked Jace, sounding small and afraid, as he was being tucked in.

Magnus was laying on one side of him, Alec on his other side, both having their arms wrapped around Jace, sandwiching him in safety and warmth as they were burrowed under about three fluffy, thick blankets for additional warmth and safety. Magnus and Alec exchanged a heartbroken look.

"Yes, Jace, this is real", promised Alec, kissing Jace gently. "We're real. You're here. You're safe."

Magnus made a mental note to call Jem as soon as possible. Jace _needed_ the Silent Brothers now. He needed... he needed _so much_ care for what he had been through. And Magnus and Alec were going to be right there, at his side, supporting him through it all. _Protecting_ him through it all.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by Kimmy to me on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)): "Because imagine everything is the same but Cat takes Charlie's place and in 3x08 Izzy calls Cat so Magnus goes in with them. Bonus: The room is filled with Alecs, Izzys, Magnuses and Maxes instead of Clarys. Bonus2: When they get out Magnus isnt exhausted, Cat is, so Magnus can kick Liliths ass, since shes weakling who cant even move apartments without getting tired. Mags wont let her take his Jace again."
> 
> And. Yeah. That's kind of what I needed after this episode too.
> 
> (Also. I just had to include that best of quotes from this episode. I just HAD to.)


End file.
